enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
All the World's a Stage
'All the World's a Stage '''is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season. Plot The Skarloey Railway is busy and bustling. At The Blue Mountain Quarry, Duncan is complaining about having to take a load of trucks. He insults Rheneas before leaving, and Rheneas and Skarloey jokingly banter back and forth. As Duncan puffs along the line, he is distracted by a shephard and Terence, and crashes into the Sodor Shakespeare Company's outdoor theatre. The Actor angrily insults him for ruining his performance. The Actor later confers with The Thin Controller and orders him to compensate for the damages caused by Duncan. Bertram arrives, but The Actor and The Thin Controller wave him off until Bertram majestically quotes Hamlet. The Actor and The Thin Controller are stunned, and The Actor asks The Thin Controller to put on a play starring the engines as a form of compensation. At the sheds, The Thin Controller informs the engines that they will be putting on a performance of Hamlet. Rusty, Rheneas, Skarloey, Ivo Hugh, Sir Handel, Duke, Peter Sam, Luke, and Mighty Mac are not enthused by the idea and become angry at Duncan for causing the accident. Bertram cannot contain his enthusiasm, and Fearless Freddie is interested by the idea. The shy Luke slinks away to hide in the tunnels of the Blue Mountain Quarry. The Thin Controller announces that Bertram will be the director of the play and then delivers a rousing speech to inspire the engines before revealing that he will be acting alongside them. With not time to waste, the engines and the Thin Controller swiftly begin with the audition process, under the direction of Bertram. The Thin Controller, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Freddie, and Rheneas do an impressive job reciting their lines, although Freddie is determined to score a lead role, and Bertram becomes annoyed when Rheneas suggests adding a musical number ot two to make the play more interesting. The other auditions tend to get more and problematic as the process goes on. Duke falls asleep, Peter Sam flubs his lines profusely, Mighty Mac argue over which side will face the audience (and also note that it will be very difficult to cast them as two separate characters when they are attached to one another), Rusty is assigned to the tech crew with Mr. Hugh, deciding he is "not much of an actor," Duncan is furious to discover that Bertram has asked him to read for the female lead of Ophelia, and Ivo Hugh keeps reciting the wrong lines from various other plays and even a Tidmouth Kippers advertisement. When casting is complete, the engines are put into costume and bustling about a make-shift stage built by Rusty and Mr. Hugh. Bertram askes Hamlet to take to the stage, and although Freddie begins speaking, Bertram has so point out that the Thin Controller is Hamlet, and Freddie was cast as Polonius. The Thin Controller is excited to start, but sincerely wants the play to go well, as his family will surely make fun of him if he doesn't! Sir Handel also seems to struggle to put any emotion whatsoever in his role (in which he see's Claudius' ghost) which leaves Peter Sam to question why he was cast as a tree if Sir Handel is not even trying to do a good job. Characters *Duncan *The Actor *The Thin Controller *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Fearless Freddie *Duke *Ivo Hugh *Bertram *Rusty *Luke *Carlo Debris *Walter Sliggs *Mighty Mac *Proteus ''(unnamed) *Dennis (cameo) *Hank'' (cameo)'' *Gregory Larson (cameo) *James (cameo) *Whiff'' (cameo)'' *Madge (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Miss Jenny Packard'' (cameo)'' *Jack'' (cameo)'' *Thumper (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *George (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *The Thin Controller's Children (cameo) *Roxanne (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo, Splatter only) *Smudger (mentioned) Trivia *This episode's promo is titled "Duncan's Derailment". *This is the 50th episode of Enterprising Engines! *This is the second episode to have three parts, the first being Aura of Menace. *This episode was intended to be released in December 2013, but due to postponed production midway, only the first part was aired in December. The second and third parts were released in January 2014. *Sir Handel breaks the fourth wall in this episode by saying that he should get an Emmy by the time the episode has aired, which is ironic because earlier in the episode, Bertram mentioned that Peter Sam breaking the fourth wall would be the worst possible thing to occur in a production. *This episode marks Proteus' first speaking role to date. Gallery Ghost Proteus.jpg|Proteus watches Skarloey and Rheneas at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Duncan rolls along.jpg|Duncan complains about his day. Sheep, my man!.jpg|Terence and a shepherd try to get sheep across the line. Duncan derails.jpg|Duncan crashes behind an oblivious shepherd and Terence. The Actor.jpg|The Actor. Theatrical Crash!.jpg|The Actor insults Duncan. Skarloey and the Duke.jpg|Duke, Skarloey, and Sir Handel complain about having to put on a play. Duck passes the Thin Controller.jpg Bertram dazzles with his baffling wit.jpg Peter Sam, true and sort of blue.jpg|Peter Sam. Peter Sam Tree.jpg|Peter Sam as a tree during rehearsals for the play. Viking Freddie (Polonius) And Proteus.jpg|Freddie and Proteus. Freddie and Rheneas.jpg|Freddie and Rheneas in costume. Rusty loves duct tape.jpg|Rusty. Rusty Title.jpg|Rusty's title card as he auditions. Roxanne and Roger Sam.jpg|The Thin Controller speaks with Roxanne. Sir Handel Title.jpg|Sir Handel's title card as he auditions. Skarloey swordfight!.jpg|The Thin Controller attempts to joust against Skarloey. Skarloey title.jpg|Skarloey's title card as he auditions. Thin Controller Title.jpg|The Thin Controller's title card as he auditions. Peter Sam Title.jpg|Peter Sam's title card as he auditions. Mighty with a Helmet.jpg|Mighty in costume. Mighty Mac Title.jpg|Mighty and Mac's title card as they audition. Mighty Mac on stage.jpg|The Thin Controller orders Mighty Mac to stop arguing. Ivo Hugh Title.jpg|Ivo Hugh's title card while he auditions. Fearless Freddie Title.jpg|Freddie's title card as he auditions. Duncan Title.jpg|Duncan's title card as he auditions. Duncan in drag with Duke.jpg|Duncan and Duke. Duncan and Duke!.jpg|Duncan auditions while Duke passes him. Duke Title.jpg|Duke's title card as he auditions. The Thin Controller in Costume.jpg Thin Controller, Roxanne, and Children.jpg What a cast!.jpg The Thin Controller and Duncan on Stage.jpg Swords clash!.jpg Skarloey is armed.jpg Sir Handel sees a ghost.jpg Sir Handel and Duncan in a shed.jpg Mille at the Depot.jpg Mighty in a hat (helmet?).jpg Luke returns!.jpg He's everywhere..jpg Dumb Hecklers.jpg Bertram and Skarloey.jpg Acting is fun, Peter Sam?.jpg Peter Sam Tree.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes